herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxglove
|image= |category= Collecting |subcategory= Flowers |getItem= Collect |growthTime= |craftIn= |usedFor= Alchemy, Cooking |levelUnlock=5 |energy= |purchasePrice = 1 (5-pack) |sellPrice= 1 |locationImage= }} is a type of collecting flowers item. Locations This item can be foraged from the following areas: ;Africa *Djemila, Algeria -10 ;Asia *Bosten Lake, China - 21 *Changzhi, China - 11 *Chengdu, China - 10 *Dagze Lake, China - 10 *Daliangzihe Forest, China - 6 *Fengdu, China - 4 *Ganhe River, China - 4 *Heng Shan, China - 21 *Hua Shan, China - 28 *Huangshan, China - 30 *Jinsha River, China - 15 *Lake Dongting, China - 10 *Libo Karst, China - 7 *Longwu River, China - 17 *Maijishan Grottoes, China - 28 *Nanyue, China - 7 *Nong'an, China - 27 *Pingchang, China - 21 *Qinghai Lake, China - 15 *Song Shan, China - 28 *Tai Shan, China - 7 *Tongren, China - 28 *Wunu Mountain, China - 16 *Yalu He River, China - 22 *Nanda Devi, India - 23 *Sambhar Lake, India - 5 *Silakhor Plain, Iran - 10 *Akakura Shrine, Japan - 7 *Lake Inder, Kazakhstan - 22 *Saryarka, Kazakhstan - 22 *Ukok Plateau, Kazakhstan - 25 *Bei'er Lake, Mongolia - 11 *Taedong River, North Korea - 49 *Ganghwa Dolmen, South Korea - 12 *Sarygamysh Lake, Turkmenistan - 22 *Aral Sea, Uzbekistan - 21 *Tudakul Lake, Uzbekistan - 22 ;Europe *Braslau Lakes, Belarus - 13 *Lake Chervonoye, Belarus - 13 *Varska, Estonia - 13 *Astuvansalmi, Finland - 4 *Kainuu Sea, Finland - 13 *Kaldoaivi, Finland - 26 *Lokka Reservoir, Finland - 9 *Autun, France - 5 *Broceliande Forest, France - 8 *Cap de Nice, France - 17 *Chavignol, France - 13 *Lake Leman, France - 8 *Laval-Dieu, France - 10 *Les Combes, France - 10 *Parc de Millevaches, France - 11 *Vezere Valley, France - 13 *Castle Neuschwanstein, Germany - 7 *Mulde, Germany - 8 *Teutoburg Forest, Germany - 16 *Eleusis, Greece - 9 *Hortobagy Puszta, Hungary - 47 ;Europe Continued *Lake Balaton, Hungary - 13 *Zengo, Hungary - 5 *Skellig Michael, Ireland - 9 *La Spezia, Italy - 1 *Vesuvius, Italy - 2 *Gauja National Park, Latvia - 10 *Curonian Spit, Lithuania - 23 *Kneiff, Luxembourg - 10 *Lake Yssel, Netherlands - 7 *Bialowieza Primeval Forest, Poland - 16 *Dabie Lake, Poland - 1 *Sandomierz Valley, Poland - 47 *Vistula, Poland - 7 *Warta, Poland - 7 *Almendres Cromlech, Portugal - 4 *Dacian Fortresses, Romania - 4 *Dunai River, Romania - 8 *Don River, Russia - 12 *Kazanka Confluence, Russia - 13 *Kivach Waterfall, Russia - 22 *Lake Beloye, Russia - 6 *Mirny, Russia - 33 *Okhota River, Russia - 26 *Spasskoye-Lutovinovo, Russia - 10 *Carpathian Forests, Slovakia - 16 *Almaden, Spain - 4 *Cuenca, Spain - 5 *Sella Valley, Spain - 4 *Tower of Hercules, Spain - 3 *Uppsala Observatory, Sweden - 11 *Vattern, Sweden - 9 *Lake Greifen, Switzerland - 7 *Payas, Turkey - 17 *Porsuk Beraji, Turkey - 12 *L'viv, Ukraine - 6 *Sofiyivka Park, Ukraine - 36 *Afan Forest, UK - 3 *Brimmond Hill, UK - 16 *Giant's Causeway, UK - 2 *Hadrian's Wall, UK - 5 *Isle Of Man, UK - 1 *Pass of Llanberis, UK - 2 *Ring of Brodgar, UK - 5 *Sherwood Forest, UK - 11 *Watch Croft, UK - 14 *Yorkshire Dales, UK - 2 Uses Recipes Alchemy Recipes: *Pink Dye Cooking Recipes: *Foxgloved Beef *Foxgloved Goat *Foxgloved Mutton Quests *Bees Please! (5 needed) Achievements *Pretty in Pink (1 needed) *Purple Haze (1 needed) Category:Collecting Category:Flowers Category:Almanac